


A Royal Affair Between Kingdoms

by Damien_Kova



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Bowsette finally gets a night alone with Princess Peach, using it to her advantage to try and tame the woman in her new body.





	A Royal Affair Between Kingdoms

“What’s the matter Princess Peach? Being a woman yourself, I thought you would be used to the female body.~” Bowsette couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she sat down on her bed with green sheets, absolutely naked as the day she was born aside from the crown on her head. “I kidnapped you in this form and I think you of all people should give me a massage to help me feel better about the whole situation.~”   
  
Princess Peach blushed as she stood there, fidgeting as she stared at the blonde just as she crossed her legs. Something about the posture she had, the confidence in her voice, even the size of her breasts. All of it peaked the blue-eyed woman’s interests, causing her cheeks to flush and her cock to harden between her legs. Maybe it was the fact that they were both naked, Peach just standing there at the door. “Y-You really want me to give you a massage…?” The royal and regal woman didn’t know what else to say as she slowly stepped closer to the bed, her blue eyes drifting along the Koopa Queen’s curves, taking in every inch of her fair skin.   
  
“After all the work I have to put in to get you in here?! Yes!” There was a bit of an annoyed tone in Bowsette’s voice as she kept her eyes on the other blonde’s breasts, watching them bounce just ever so slightly with each step she took. “I don’t need any massage oil or anything. I just want to feel your hands all over my body.~”

 

Peach listened to the soft chuckle that escaped the other princess, watching as she turned over onto her side before rolling onto her stomach, now able to see her bare back and her shapely ass cheeks. Of course, it was just another thing that stirred the lust and unwanted arousal in her heart as she slowly crawled onto the bed. “Of course… You are the Koopa Queen after all…”   
  
“You’re damn right I am. Now get started!~” Bowsette playfully kicked her legs back and forth in the air as she waited on Peach to crawl over her, moaning quietly when her large breasts squished down against the bed. “Ugh! I really can’t get used to this new body too easily… These large tits are just a nuisance sometimes… Despite making me sexy as hell.” The blonde wiggled a bit as she tried to get more comfortable on the bed, gasping when she felt the other woman’s hands grab at her ankles and yank them toward the edge. A soft flush came to her cheeks as she closed her eyes, yawning and resting her head on the pillow to her bed. “Someone’s feeling aggressive.~”

 

“Well… How am I supposed to give you a massage when you keep kicking your legs like a child?” The Mushroom Princess sighed softly as she slowly moved her hands along Bowsette’s surprisingly toned legs, stopping at her thighs to make sure she didn’t move up to far before plopping her own rear end down onto the other blonde’s ankles. “Where would you like me to start?” Peach’s tone was soft and almost caring as she squeezed her fingers down on the other woman’s soft skin, able to hear the quiet and almost inaudible gasp that left her lips, causing her cock to twitch in excitement and anticipation for just what that meant for her. There was no denying that Bowsette was a gorgeous woman, even if she was just the same Bowser that had kidnapped her dozens of times already. “I-I guess I’ll start-”   
  
“With my ass.” The naked Queen smirked as she playfully shook her ass from side to side, making it jiggle and shake for Peach to see. Giggling when she could feel the other princess’ shaft press against her calf, a signal that she was getting just the kind of reaction that she wanted out of this. The goal of tonight was to tease the Mushroom Princess until she couldn’t take anything more and begged to finally share the bed in a sexual manner with Bowsette, and it brought a smile to her perfect lips to know that it was going in the right direction. “Firm squeezes. I want to feel those delicate fingers of yours on my skin. Okay? Actually, work my body.”

 

Peach almost shuddered with a sense that she wasn’t sure how to feel about as she moved her fingers upwards from the woman’s thighs to her plump rear end, her hands grasping the ass cheeks that there in front of her. Bowsette’s ass was far softer than she ever had imagined it to be. What made it worse was the fact that she knew it was softer yet perkier than her own. It caused a silent yet very obvious pout to spread across the blue-eyed woman’s features, leaving her no choice but to squeeze the soft mounds in front of her.

 

The room remained silent around them as Peach gave the massage that she was ordered to give, neither of the women saying a word to the other one. Though, it was rather obvious after a moment that the massage that was being given was nothing more than one woman enviously playing with another’s ass, neither of them saying a word to point out just what was happening. Because neither of them cared to change it, Bowsette loving the feeling of having such soft fingers sink into her skin while a firm yet delicate palm pushed her ass cheek just enough to make it jiggle.   
  
“Come on, Peach. I said I want to feel your fingers on my ass. Not to feel you make my ass clap while you play with it.~” Bowsette didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that Peach knew she was caught, her cheeks burning even brighter of a pink now. “So, come on. Really put some effort into it. You may be a princess, but I know you’re stronger than that.~” Chuckling to herself, the blonde felt those delicate fingers actually sink into her skin now, purposefully letting a moan slip from her lips to tease the other woman. “That’s the way, Sweetheart. Really dig them in there.~”

 

Princess Peach groaned quietly as she adjusted her seating, gently biting down on her lower lip and scooting forward, her semi-hard cock grinding against Bowsette’s incredibly soft skin. The blonde shuddered and moaned quietly from the feeling of her shaft pressing against the other woman’s thighs. “So soft…” However, when she heard the Koopa Queen whistle at her, catching her attention, the Mushroom Princess’ cheeks lit up once again, her heart pounding in her chest when she realized that she was just sitting on Bowsette’s lets, her hands on her perky ass cheeks while her cock rested between her soft thighs. This was a situation she never thought she’d be in her entire life, especially considering the number of times it was a large turtle male that dragged her from her castle over and over again. Clearing her throat, she quickly nodded and started to knead and massage the plump cheeks she was already holding on to. “R-Right… Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. If you enjoy the feeling of my skin so much, why don’t you actually enjoy it? Let me feel that cock of yours against my ass. Who knows? I may just let you fuck me.~” Bowsette kept her eyes closed and her position the same as she waited for the other princess to adjust herself. Once again, the room was silent as the two women seemed to try and mentally play out the situation they were in. The Koopa Queen knew that she was in charge of this moment, especially when she felt the other woman’s cock suddenly thwap down against her rear end. “Mmm. You’re bigger than I thought you’d be. Or maybe you’re just that happy to have had your hands on my ass.~”

 

Peach whined quietly as she slowly slipped more and more into Bowsette’s grip on the night, one hand still on the other princess’ rear end. “D-Don’t tease me like that… You kidnap me and have weeks before Mario gets here… If you just wanted me to… To…”   
  
“To fuck me?~”   
  
The words rattled through Peach’s mind, making her fall silent and her cock grow harder at the thought. She didn’t want it running through her mind, but the princess could already imagine herself thrusting her hips forward with the wonderful feeling of Bowsette’s soft ass cheeks wrapped around her member. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the next immediate thought was her cumming inside of the queen’s pussy, filling her womb with cum. A soft moan escaped the daydreaming woman’s lips as she slowly pushed her hips forward, the head of her cock slipping between the cheeks of that soft rear end she still held on to.

 

Bowsette didn’t say a word as she slightly opened one of her eyes, able to see that Peach’s eyes were closed and she was in her own little world. Though, she couldn’t deny the excitement and anticipation that coursed through her as she could feel the cockhead press against her soft skin, wondering just how long it was going to take for the Mushroom Princess to fuck either of her holes. “Hey… Princess Peach.” With her eye open and a look of lust and seduction in it, the Koopa Queen licked her lips as she caught the other woman’s attention. “You don’t have to fantasize about it. You can actually feel what it’s like to have me wrapped around that cock of yours. It’s why I brought you here after all. For once, I want you to fuck me, instead of for me to fuck you.~”

 

Peach almost froze in place as she sat there, unsure of just what to do from here. For the first time in her life, she was actually tempted to fuck the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom but it was in a way that she didn’t think would ever happen. There was a part of her that regretted not agreeing to go to bed with Bowser back before he made his change into Bowsette, but the fact that the woman before her, who’s rump was still firmly residing in her palms, was more beautiful than anyone else she had ever met caused her to hesitate and actually debate about following through with things. Opening her mouth to speak, an upset whine escaped her lips as her body suddenly craved to be filled by Bowser, wondering just how good his cock would have felt before this change happened. “I… I…”

 

Of course, the blonde that was laying on her stomach noticed the hesitation and sighed, actually a slight bit disappointed that her body wasn’t enough to make the Mushroom Princess move without a second thought. “Is my body not enough for you, Princess Peach? Do you want something more…. Tantalizing?~” Bowsette licked her lips as she raised her rear end into the air ever so slightly, exposing her already wet slit to the other woman. “What if I tell you that you can cum inside of me? That you don’t have to pull out when that thick cock of yours is ready to blow?~” A sultry, almost slutty chuckle escaped the Koopa Queen as she felt the head of the hard cock move to press against her folds, her smile only growing. “That’s the way, Princess. Just give in and fuck me the same way you think I’d fuck you. Give in and just enjoy yourself with my body.”

 

There was no more hesitation with the Mushroom Princess as she moved her hips forward, able to hear the pained gasp that Bowsette let out, a smile coming to her lips as a result. “Does it hurt, Princess?” Peach’s smile faded for a moment as she focused on the task at hand, forcing more and more of her cock into the other woman’s incredibly tight snatch. A low moan rumbled in her throat as she felt those inner walls clench down around her shaft, every inch of her hard member throbbing the further she forced it into the other blonde. However, her hands slowly moved from the Koopa Queen’s ass cheeks to her hips, the firm hold she once had on the shapely rear end now holding onto her perfectly shaped hips. “If you want me to… To fuck you the same way I think you’d fuck me? Then… I’ll make sure to be a little bit rough with you.~”

 

Before she could get a word out at all, Bowsette felt the hard cock that the princess was carrying force its way deep inside of her, slamming against her womb and causing her to let out a soft squeak as she gripped tightly to the pillow she kept underneath her. “F-Fuck.~” Closing her eyes and purposefully keeping her hips raised just enough for the other blonde to have access to her pussy, the Koopa Queen could feel intense pleasure suddenly ripple through her body, another thrust from Peach causing her body to shift against the bed. “It’s bigger than I thought…”   
  
Hearing that made Peach’s heart thump inside of her chest, her cheeks flushing a bright red as her hips continued to move. As she was slowly building herself up to a moderate pace, the sound of her hips slapping against Bowsette’s incredibly soft ass filled the room around them, acting as music to her ears as a soft moan escaped her lips. The feeling of the other blonde’s tight, slick, quivering snatch wrapped around her shaft felt nearly euphoric as she thrust away, moans escaping her lips with each thrust that she made. “B-Bowsette.~” Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, Princess Peach could feel the bliss of the situation starting to wash over her. Regret filled her mind that she had never given in to Bowser in the past, always doing her best to save herself for the person she felt like she needed to be with. But here and now, lost in her lust, the only thing that went through her mind was just how much she realized she needed this.

 

“Faster, Princess. Show me just how a real princess fucks.~” Letting out a loud and shameless moan when she got what she wanted, Bowsette could both feel and hear the other woman’s pace picking up, her thrusts getting rougher by the moment. After only a few moments did Bowsette feel her rear end actually start to turn red and sensitive, the force of Peach’s thrusts actually causing her minor pain that meshed in well with the pleasure she was already feeling. It didn’t help that the Koopa Queen could feel an orgasm starting to approach, her body loving the feeling of being filled with the other princess’ cock. “Fuck!~” The woman’s eyes fluttered shut as she bit down on her pillow, every thrust she took sending pleasure rippling through her body and ecstasy through her spine as her perfect ass met the Mushroom Princess’ hips over and over again. “I didn’t know that having a cock inside of me could feel so good…”

 

Able to see Bowsette clench her teeth onto the pillowcase, Princess Peach smiled and giggled to herself as her own pleasure and lust had started to get the better of her. The velvety walls wrapped around her throbbing shaft, combined with the strained and eager moans that left her as well as the other woman only added to the sensations that were coursing through her. But that didn’t stop her from picking up the pace of her hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin become louder and louder by the moment, aiming to actually bring just a little bit of pain to the Koopa Queen. “I think you would want me to hurt when you’re done with me. So, I’m going to do the same to you.~”

 

The Koopa Queen could only gasp and writhe in utter bliss as the thick shaft plunge into her cunt, again and again, slamming against her womb with each and every thrust. “Do it, Peach. Do it. I’ve wanted to claim your pussy for so long and given up. Prove to me just why I should’ve kept trying.~” Holding tightly onto the pillow she was holding Bowsette could feel Princess Peach’s cock throb and pulse inside of her like she was trying to hold back an orgasm and make things last even longer. “Don’t hold back, Peachy. You’re already…. Fucking me… Hard… Cum inside me…” The young woman squeaked as she was given just what she wanted, feeling the member inside of her push against her womb once again, the Mushroom Princess slamming into her as hard as she possibly could. Having each and every inch of the other blonde’s cock inside of her felt magical to Bowsette, leaving her screaming against the pillow when she felt her cum suddenly flood into her womb, her own intense orgasm rushing through her as a result.

 

Gripping hard onto the Koopa Queen’s hips, keeping her hips pressed roughly against the other woman’s perfect ass cheeks, Princess Peach threw her head back and moaned as she came, able to feel each pulse her cock made against Bowsette’s inner walls, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as more and more cum flooded the other woman’s womb. Even as she felt it push back against her cock, pushing her out just a little bit, the Mushroom Princess didn’t hesitate to move her hands back to Bowsette’s shapely ass. However, she was quick to pull out of the other blonde and watched as more strands of cum coated the fair skin on her plump rear end. A smile came to her face as she licked her lips, her cock still throbbing and sensitive from her orgasm, even as she paused for a moment and ran her fingers through the stands of cum that she had coated that supple rump with. “How… How was that… Bowsette…? Do you still… Want more?~”

 

The Koopa Queen’s eyes widened ever so slightly as she heard Princess Peach fall to the side, the bed thumping and creaking underneath the sudden motion. “Peach? Don’t tell me you’re too spent to have a bit more fun.~” The blonde teasingly licked her lips as she rolled over onto her side and saw that the Mushroom Princess was indeed on her back with her cock still standing tall and ready for more, an almost endearing chuckle leaving her lips. “Well, you did such a wonderful job fucking me, bringing me to orgasm like that. What do you say I give you a bit of a reward for it?~”   
  
Princess Peach watched with soft and bated breath as the other woman slowly crawled into her lap, her soft lips gently brushing against the head of her cock. “W-What do you mean…? A reward…?” The young blonde brought her hands to her sides, trying to push herself up to see just what was going on, only stopping as she watched the sharp-toothed woman playfully nip at the side of her shaft. “N-No, don’t be-” The Mushroom Princess fell silent as she watched the other blonde roll her eyes. “Bitch…”

 

“Oooh. The mouth on you. This is the kind of Princess I would like to make into a Queen. Show me that spirit of yours.~” Dragging her tongue around the head of the other woman’s cock, Bowsette happily kept her tongue out of her mouth and drooled onto the throbbing, cum-leaking member. “I would love to hear you moan with what I have planned for you.~” With a soft breath hitting Peach’s shaft, the Koopa Queen grabbed onto both of her breasts, hoisting them up and teasingly holding them above the Mushroom Princess’ twitching length. “Tell me. Just how excited you are to feel my soft tits around your thick cock.~”

 

“Y-You’re really going to…” Peach fell silent as her teeth sank into her lower lip, excitement, and lust clear on her face as a minuscule amount of cum trickled down the length of her shaft with the new idea of being pleasured. “Do it. Show me just what makes you a Queen.~” The blue-eyed woman gasped and immediately dug her fingers into the bed sheets, the feeling of Bowsette’s ample cleavage engulf her throbbing member. The Mushroom Princess couldn’t get a word out as her teeth clenched down on her lower lip even tighter, drawing a very slight amount of blood as she just barely broke the skin, despite the low moan that rumbled in her throat as her blue eyes locked with Bowsette’s.

 

“That’s the look I wanted to see. A look of lust and desire that matches none other.~” Lowering her breasts very slowly, the blonde watched as the head of the other woman’s cock popped out of her cleavage, touching the tip of her tongue as she continued to lower herself at a steady pace. A soft moan left her as her taste buds suddenly lit up with the overwhelming flavor of Princess Peach’s cock and the semen that continued to leak out of her cock, her eyes becoming half-lidded. “Such a wonderful flavor.~”

 

Princess Peach didn’t know what to say or do as the pleasure was immediate and intense, almost to an unbearable level. The soft feeling of Bowsette’s soft skin combined with the warmth of her breasts and the silky smoothness that her saliva gave was incredible, almost enough to make the Mushroom Princess feel like she was going to blow right away. Luckily, the young woman was able to control herself and keep from experiencing a second orgasm so quickly. However, it didn’t stop her from loving the way it felt to have such a warm, soft, pillowy pair of breasts wrapped around her shaft, no matter how hard it throbbed or twitched between those breasts. “I didn’t think… Your breasts… would feel so good… ”   
  
The Koopa Queen watched with a smile on her face as the other woman fell flat onto her back, her body arching and hot and heavy breaths leaving her lips. “Does it feel that good, Peach? To have another woman tending to you instead of having to pleasure yourself? Well, don’t worry. All you have to do is marry me and this will happen every day for the rest of our lives.~” The blonde smirked and began to rapidly pump her chest along every inch of the other woman’s throbbing member, an almost inaudible moan leaving her from having something so warm and hard pressing against her skin. “Go ahead and cum, Princess Peach. Show me just how much you want to have me in your life now.~”   
  
Arching her back with bliss and pleasure surging through her entire being, Princess Peach reached another peak, her back lifting off of the bed and her cock unloading on the other woman’s face and the top of her breasts. The Mushroom Princess watched with one eye partially open and half-lidded as rope after rope of thick, sticky cum painted Bowsette’s face. Even as it coated the other woman’s soft lips, painted her cheeks, and splattered along the top of her chest, she could feel her shaft throbbing and twitching as cum leaked out of it. “Make… Make me your wife…”

 

A devious smile grew onto Bowsette’s lips as she leaned forward, crawling above Princess Peach’s body before running a hand through her golden locks, looking her in the eyes. “Of course I will. And I’ll be sure to make you the happiest woman alive. Even if you want me to transform back into Bowser and show you just why I’m the ruler of this land.~” The woman’s smile grew wider as she leaned down and pressed her cum-stained lips against the Mushroom Princess’s, sharing the cum she had earned despite still having it coating her breasts and cheek.


End file.
